Amidst the Enclosing Darkness
by Caitlin Allyana
Summary: Professor Trelawney finally predicted something right, but Hogwarts will never be the same again.
1. The Beginning

**CHAPTER ONE**

Professor Trelawney, visiting a sick student, stepped inside the hospital wing. She had barely taken three steps when she suddenly jerked upright. Her head turned into a rigid mask, as her glazed eyes stared straight ahead. Her mouth opened as an eerie voice, which sounded like it came from the grave, came out of her lips.

"Someone walking in the darkness must never follow the light or she will never see the light of day . . . within the enclosing darkness, the dark shadow will come knocking on the door. The cursed shall not escape the talons of death, and innocence shall be lost forever, never to return."

Then she fell on the floor with a faint hiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month passed by . . .

"Hey, Harry," whispered Ron, pointing a finger at Goyle's direction. "Look at Goyle over there."

Harry, who was scribbling notes furiously, glanced briefly toward Goyle's direction. Goyle was seated just several seats away from them. He noted the state of Goyle's robes; it was dirty and soiled.

"Seems like he hadn't slept for days," Harry murmured.

"Yeah," agreed Seamus, who was seated behind them. "He seemed awfully in need of a bath."

Dean, who was sitting next to Seamus, snickered loudly.

"I wonder why he's not with Malfoy?" Harry mused.

"Probably because he stinks."

Seamus and Dean sniggered loudly.

"Shut it," said Harry, in a low voice. "Higgin's looking this way."

They immediately stopped talking. Their Apparating Training class instructor, Professor Angus Higgins, was looking pointedly at them.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Weasley?"

"Er, nothing professor," Ron lied, his cheeks turning red. He glared at Seamus and Dean, who were laughing silently.

The professor gave him a quelling look. "Very well, pay more attention to the lecture, Mr. Weasley."

When the professor finally turned his attention elsewhere, Ron elbowed Seamus.

"How come he only noticed me," he muttered.

"Probably because of your hair," Seamus whispered, grinning widely.

"What about it?"

"It's red."

"So what if it's red?"

Seamus shrugged. "Better dye your hair blond, mate."

"And end up looking like Malfoy," Ron said vehemently."No way!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were on their way back towards the castle for their next class.

"Why were you all late?" asked Hermione.

"Fred told Ron about a short cut through the Forbidden Forest," Harry replied bitterly. "We got lost. And if Bane didn't point us to the right direction, we'd still be lost out there."

"It's Fred's stupid fault," Ron snapped.

"Why do we have to be in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, anyway?" Ron grumbled.

"Ron," Hermione said, "have you forgotten? We can't apparate within Hogwarts' grounds."

"I know that," Ron grunted. "But why of all the places they could pick, it had to be the Forbidden Forest?"

"Well, probably because it's big enough to accomodate the dome we're using to practice apparating."

"I still think it's better if we practice somewhere else," Ron grumbled.

Harry made a sound of agreement.

"Well, I think the Forbidden Forest is a splendid spot to practice apparating."

"Hey, Harry, wait up!"

Dean came up from behind them.

"Guess what I just heard from Ernie McMillan?"

They looked at Dean, waiting for him to say more.

"Well?"

"Ernie said Justin Finch-Fletchley overhead Malfoy planning to pick a fight with Harry tomorrow during lunch hour."

"And?" Ron asked, glancing at Harry.

"Everyone's making bets that Harry will beat Malfoy, odds of two to one," Dean said with a wide grin. "Ernie's betting three sickles and one chocolate frog."

"What do you think, Harry?" Ron looked expectantly at Harry, watching his expression.

Harry shrugged.

"Malfoy couldn't possibly do anything to Harry during lunch hour," Hermione protested.

"Hermione, have you forgotten the last time he tried to hex Harry?"

"Watch it," Dean warned. "Malfoy's coming."

They glanced behind them. Sure enough, Draco Malfoy was a few distance away from them. He was alone.

"Why don't you take on Malfoy now?" Dean suggested. "Crabbe and Goyle are not with him."

"Yeah, Harry," Ron agreed. "Turn him into a ferret."

"Harry, don't," Hermione pleaded. "You'll only get into trouble."

"C'mon, Harry," Dean said eagerly.

"Harry-" Hermione seemed frantic.

"Hermione!" Ron glowered at Hermione.

"But, Harry, you know you shouldn't!"

"I know, Hermione." Harry sighed wearily. "So quit your worrying."

Hermione let out a relieved sigh.

"Aww, Harry," Ron whined.

"Let's go."

"If you say so," Ron grumbled, but followed Harry and Hermione.

Dean shot Malfoy a suspicious look, then scrambled after the trio.

Draco was aware that Harry, along with Dean, Hermione and Ron were just a few distance ahead of him. He didn't take any notice of them, even when they stopped and turned to look at him. He had other things in his mind.

"Draco?" a hoarse voice called out.

Draco turned around - and to his utter surprise, it was Goyle. His eyes were bloodshot, his robe was dirty and unkempt.

"You look awful, Goyle."

To Draco's surprise, Goyle dropped onto the ground and burst into uncontrollable tears, howling like a helpless five-year-old. He sat down next to him.

"Goyle, don't be such an idiot," he said, a frown on his face. "Tell me what's wrong now?"

Goyle struggled to get up, panic written all over his face. Draco tried to help him up but Goyle gripped his arms painfully.

"Draco, please help me."

"What?"

Goyle was clearly terrified.

"I need to hide from them," he begged tearfully. "They musn't find me."

"Goyle, you're not making any bloody sense," Draco said in exasperation.

"They musn't," he repeated, seeming not to hear what Draco was saying to him. "They're evil . . . no one is safe. She's-"

"Have you lost it?" Draco looked at Goyle with pity, truly convinced that he had gone completely insane.

Goyle's eyes suddenly widened with fear and he pushed Draco away from him.

"Don't ever trust them or her," he rambled on. "Don't be fooled by their appearance!"

Before Draco could say anything, Goyle leaped forward. In his panic, he stumbled and fell to the ground. He scrambled to get up and ran like he was being chased by the devil.

"They're not going to get me, never!"

Draco remained rooted to the spot, staring at Goyle's retreating figure, clearly confused by what he just heard. It took him a while before he realized that if he didn't hurry, he would be late for class. He ran all the way to the castle, not stopping until he reached the Great Hall. In his haste, he bumped to someone as he turned around a corner.

"Watch it!" Draco said impatiently. He looked up and was startled to discover the person he had bumped into was the the Headmaster.

"No harm done, Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore good naturedly. His eyes twinkled with good humor, appraising him.

Draco stood gaping at him. He wanted to tell him about Goyle, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Professor Dumbledore."

Draco turned to his right and recognized the Gryffindor Head Girl from a distance.

"Yes, Ms. Townsend?"

She quickly made her way to Dumbledore. She glanced at Draco and seemed very reluctant to talk.

"What is the matter?" asked Dumbledore.

She stepped closer to Dumbledore and talked to him in a very low voice.

_'Whatever she told Dumbledore must have been urgent_,' Draco thought.

He watched Dumbledore slowly turn away.

"Headmaster?

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

Both Dumbledore and the Head Girl turned to him. Dumbledore looked at him expectantly.

His heart seemed to beat faster.

"N-n-nothing," he lied, avoiding Dumbledore's all-knowing-gaze.

He stepped away from the two and quickly darted around a corner, running up a staircase leading to the corridor where Arithmancy Classroom was located. He arrived just in time. Professor Vector was about to enter the room.

"Professor Vector," he called out loudly to the professor.

The witch turned around to see Draco running towards her. "You're late, Mr. Malfoy. I hope you have a good excuse for that."

"I had a talk with the Headmaster," Draco answered. '_It wasn't an outright lie,' _he thought.

"Very well," commented Professor Vector. "Go to your seat, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco quickly went inside and took a seat at the back. Placing his books down, he scanned the room looking for Goyle. Goyle was nowhere in sight. A deep frown creased his forehead, feeling oddly disturbed and uneasy. He stared at the doorway, expecting Goyle to enter the room at any minute.

Half an hour passed by, and Draco, feeling extremely worried, couldn't control his impatience anymore. The feeling of 's_omething wasn't right'_ continued to nag him. He swore under his breath, "Damn it, Goyle. Where the hell are you?"

He looked once more at the doorway, then glanced at the professor. He suddenly had an idea. He tipped his books on the floor with a loud thud then he let himself fall off his chair with a crash. All eyes turned on him, Professor Vector was immediately on his side.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you alright?"

"I don't feel too good," he mumbled. His pale face now chalky white, his brow covered with sweat. He lay there, holding his stomach, looking like he was in great pain. Professor Vector immediately conjured a stretcher and placed him on it. Within a few minutes, Draco was whisked away into the infirmary.

After Professor Vector left, Madam Pomfrey looked at him with disapproval, clucking her tongue loudly.

"As if I don't have my hands full," Madam Pomfrey complained loudly, "what with Trelawney still out cold, a dozen sick first years and now this."

"Madam Pomfrey, may I ask why Professor Trelawney fainted this morning?"

"Ms. Patil, I'm afraid I have not the slightest idea why," she replied, her attention on Padma Patil, who was seated near the Divination teacher's bedside. "She ought to feel lucky that some students, such as yourself, are very concerned about her well-being."

"I heard she fainted right here in the infirmary just a month ago."

Madam Pomfrey went over to where Padma was seated, forgetting about Draco.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, dear."

"Can we do something for her, you know, to make her feel better?"

"Well, let me see . . . you could . . ."

Since Madam Pomfrey was absorbed in talking with Padma, Draco manage to slip out of the infirmary. He headed to Dumbledore's office and nearly collided with Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy!" exclaimed Snape, in surprise. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Arithmancy Class."

"Sir, it's about Goyle," said Draco.

"What about Goyle?"

"Sir, he didn't attend Arithmancy Class," he began. "I can't find him anywhere."

"How about the Common Room," Snape suggested. "Have you tried looking for him there?"

"Obviously not," Snape commented when he failed to answer.

"Severus, is something the matter?"

They both turned to see Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there something you wish to say to me?"

"Goyle didn't attend his class. Something must have happened to him," Draco quickly blurted out.

"He's probably just in the common room," Snape interjected huffily.

"There's something you need to know," Draco said in earnest, "he's been having nightmares for the past three weeks and he hasn't been himself lately."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Snape demanded.

Draco looked down, not knowing what to say.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have any idea where he is now?"

There was no hint of reproach in Dumbledore's tone. All he could see was concern on the old man's weathered face.

"I don't know where he is," confessed Draco, a frown on his face. "Right after the Apparating Training class, I was on my way to my next class when I saw him. He broke down in tears. He was trying to tell me something."

He looked at Snape and Dumbledore. When they didn't say anything, he continued.

"He kept on rambling about someone being evil. Before I could make any sense of what he was saying, he took off in a hurry."

"Is that all he said?" asked Dumbledore, his face oddly serious.

Snape simply listened during this exchange.

Draco tried to recall what else Goyle had said.

"Before he took off, he warned me not to trust them or her. And something like not getting fooled by their appearance. I think those were his exact words, more or less."

Dumbledore's eyes mirrored the concern Draco felt.

"Severus," Dumbledore glanced at Snape. "I want you to search the whole school for Mr. Goyle immediately. Call the Prefects to help you."

Snape nodded curtly. He left in quick hurried strides.

"Sir, I'd like to look for Goyle, too."

Dumbledore faced Draco. He looked at Draco with quiet speculation in his eyes, before finally saying, "Find Hagrid first, tell him to take Fang with him and look for Mr. Goyle in the Forbidden Forest."

When Draco remained standing there.

"That will be all."

Draco stepped out of the room and headed towards the Hall. He remembered what his father used to say about Dumbledore.

'_Dumbledore was merely an old imbecile, Muggle-loving, old fool_.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hagrid released Fang, letting him sniff the trees for traces of Goyle's scent. Suddenly, Fang became excited. Quick as lightning, Fang ran deep into the Forbidden Forest, with Hagrid in hot pursuit.

"Fang!", Hagrid shouted,"Did yeh see Goyle?"

Hagrid stopped dead in his tracks, clearly aghast.

"Wha' teh hell is tha'!"


	2. A Gruesome Discovery

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Fiery fires burn,  
Smoldering ash,  
within the air.  _

Blackened bones,  
Broken souls,  
Death's enchanting song,  
For ever playing.

And yet,  
The fire burns.

Hagrid was still several feet away from the spot where Fang stood growling menacingly. He was breathing heavily when he finally reached Fang.

"Wha' are yeh growling at the tree fer? C'mon, we hav tah find Goyle."

Fang wouldn't budge. His teeth bared, Fang looked fixedly at the tree; growling furiously, his saliva dripping from his open mouth.

Hagrid frowned. He finally noticed a pool of black liquid at the root of the tree. He looked up and was taken aback by what he saw. His eyes widened as his face filled with shock.

"Wha' teh hell!"

After a few agonizing minutes, he scribbled a note and placed it on Fangs mouth.

"Fang,yeh teh go straight ter Profes'er Dumble'ore, understood?"

Fang wagged his tail furiously. With a loud bark, he took off, andquickly disappeared into the forest.

At the school grounds, Draco was with a fifth year Slytherin Prefect, looking for Goyle. Their search had yielded nothing.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Draco muttered. He was beginning to think of the worst possible scenario.

Tyrell murmured his agreement. "We've searched totally everywhere." Then he gave a start. "Remember last year, the Weasley twins disappearedand were rumored to be killed by You-Know-Who?" He glanced nervously at Draco. "Do you think something happened to Goyle?"

Draco grunted, he didn't want to imagine anymore what could possibly happen to Goyle. He stopped in his tracks.They have already reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Why don't we take a look over there?" said Draco, pointing to the path leading to the dome, which was where he had last seen Goyle.

"You're bloody kidding, right?"

Silence.

"Snape told us to look within the school grounds."

Draco flicked him a look of disdain. "I'll go myself." He turned away, his face set, and purposely headed to the path leading to the dome.

Tyrell remained where he was, looking scared.

"Malfoy, you can't go there!"

"Try and stop me."

"What will Dumbledore say?"

"Scared?" taunted Draco. "Why don't you just go back to where you came from," he called out.

Tyrell took a deep breath, and started after Draco, muttering to himself. He quickened his pace to catch up with Draco.

"Malfoy, wait up!"

They took the path Draco suggested. The Forbidden Forest was creepy looking and unnaturally silent. Not a bird twittering could be heard. Just eerie silence.

Tyrell looked around him. He shuddered, apparently uneasy.

"Don't you feel like we're being watched?"

Draco didn't reply, he just continued in silence.

Perspiration trickled down Tyrell's face, his hands have turned cold and clammy.

"Malfoy, let's go back."

He kept glancing behind his back, fearing someone would attack them. His breath was coming in short gasps.

"Malfoy, do you hear me?"

He took three hesitant steps backward; poised to turn around and run back to the castle, when suddenly, a figure rushed past them at such lightning speed that it was merely a blur.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"It's Fang!" Draco quickly guessed. "He came from that direction. Maybe Hagrid has found something."

He rushed towards the direction where Fang appeared. He heard Tyrell yelling at him to stop. Instead of slowing down, he chose toignore the prefect and quickened his steps, bent on finding Goyle. He stumbled upon Hagrid, who was oddly motionless, like a frozen statue.

"Did you see Goyle?" he asked the half-giant.

Hagrid didn't answer, his gaze glued at what's in front of him.

Draco followed Hagrid's transfixed gaze. What he saw made him turn rigid in shock. His face turned starkly white, and his mind went numb with shock.

"There you are," said Tyrell, gasping for breath. "What are you two looking at?"

He gasped.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Tyrell said faintly. He fell on his knees, staring aghast at the thing in front of him.

They now knew the reason why Goyle couldn't be found. The discovery shocked them speechless. All the blood drained from their faces as they stared at the macabre sight.

Someone had transfigured Goyle into a horribly grotesque dead tree. His human head protruded above the bark of the tree; with mouth open in a silent scream, and a look of utmost terror on his face. A black tar-like liquid oozed out from the roots of the dead tree which they presumed was Goyle's blood.

Draco wanted to look away but couldn't. He was much too shocked at the sight to do anything but stare at what Goyle had become. It was like a horrible nightmare, he felt completely helpless to do anything but watch.

When Dumbledore, together with McGonagall and Snape, finally arrived on the scene led by Fang, they stopped dead in their tracks.

McGonagall gasped in shock. Snape's face was white with rage. Dumbledore looked pained.

"How could anyone be so evil to do this to a student."

"I don't know, Minerva."

Dumbledore slowly tore his gaze away from the grim specter and went to Hagrid, giving him instructions. Hagrid nodded, walked towards Fang and placed a leash on him.

"Come on, Fang."

Fang growled, seemingly reluctant to move.

"Let's go."

Hagrid had to pull the leash forcefully before Fang finally budged from his spot.

After Hagrid left, Dumbledore scribbled two more notes and handed them to Draco. "Please owl them immediately," he instructed to a very shocked Draco.

Draco, whose face remained chalky white, was still stunned. He just looked distractedly at the notes placed in his frozen hands, not saying anything. His mind was numbed with shock.

"What is your next class, Draco?" Dumbledore asked, his tone gentle.

"Double Potions with Gryffindors," was the slow answer. Draco finally looked up at Dumbledore, folded the notes and put them inside his robe pocket.

Dumbledore produced another note. "Give this to Professor Vector immediately, she will know what to do. Classes will be suspended. As a Prefect, tell your fellow sixth year Slytherins to stay in your common room. And for the mean time, not a word to anyone about this."

Draco nodded slightly and was about to turn away, when Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Steer clear of the Forbidden Forest for a while. You were the last one to talk with Mr. Goyle. I don't want any harm to come upon you. You may go."

Draco nodded and slowly walked away.

Dumbledore turned his attention to the white-faced, trembling Prefect.

"Please instruct the students to stay inside the castle. Nobody will be allowed to go out the school grounds unless accompanied by an instructor. Kindly refrain from telling anyone about this, I will make the announcement to the school later."

"Y-yes, Sir."

"You may go."

Tyrell turned to his heels and hurriedly went after Draco.

Dumbledore grimly faced the two professors.

"Albus, what should we do now?"

"We need to find out who did this."

Snape, still white-faced, remained quiet and was trembling with rage.

Dumbledore told McGonagall Goyle's last words to Draco.

"Malfoy had known all along?" McGonagall bristled furiously. "He should have told us immediately. Goyle needn't have died!"

"Mr. Malfoy is not to blame for Goyle's death," said Dumbledore firmly.

"But Albus," she protested. "Surely, Mr. Malfoy had some idea-"

"There is nothing Malfoy could have done," Snape said defensively."Dumbledore is right, Minerva.Draco had nothing to do with Goyle's murder."

She made an impatient sound.

Snape sighed. "If there is one person to blame, it should be me."

"Severus?" Mcgonagall sounded scandalized. "What are you saying?"

"As Head of the Slytherin House, it falls on my responsibility to make sure nothing happens to any of them."

"Nonsense." Mcgonagall shook her head. "How could you possibly have known?"

She sighed deeply.

"We need to know who Goyle referred to as evil," Snape said fiercely.

"Albus, they're alreadyin Hogwarts!" exclaimed McGonagall, clearly aghast. "Probably posing as students!"

Dumbledore with a grave determined look replied, "We are soon going to find out."

(to be continued


	3. Voices in the dark

**CHAPTER THREE**

"I still can't believe Trelawney passed out in front of the class."

"I'll say, and in the middle of discussing the Dark Omen."

"Let's not go over this again," said Harry impatiently, to Seamus and Neville.

"Surely, Harry," replied Seamus evenly, "don't you think it's a bit odd?"

"Yeah, Harry," agreed Ron. "She was rambling about the Dark Omen before she passed out cold. It's too much of a coincidence."

Harry didn't reply to this. He looked around. "Where are they?"

"They're probably in the bathroom or something," Ron answered. "Lavender seemed spooked."

"Are you kidding?" Seamus gave Ron a look. "She went hysterical right after the old bat fell on the ground in one heap."

"My ears still hurt from all the screaming she and Parvati did," Dean remarked.

"That's nothing compared to carrying Trelawney," said Seamus. "I tell you, for such a thin person, she was heavy."

"Yeah, like a block of marble statue," agreed Ron. "Carrying her all the way to the Hospital Wing makes me really hungry. I wonder what's for lunch?" He took his bag and began rummaging inside in search of snacks.

Seamus snickered loudly. "Trelawney's out cold and all you could think about is lunch?"

Ron shrugged, still searching his bag.

"Here you can have mine."

Ron reached for the two large ChocoBalls, which Seamus handed to him. "Thanks, mate."

Harry remained silent. The look on Professor Trelawney's face kept haunting him and he wished Hermione were there, for he needed someone to confide with. Hermione was still in her Magical Cure class; she stopped taking Divinations in third year, after learning that Divination was an inaccurate branch of magic.

"You're awfully quiet, Harry," Ron commented.

"Just tired, I guess."

Harry leaned in his seat and closed his eyes.

Harry's obvious reluctance to talk was apparent to Ron, who decided to talk to Seamus, instead.

Along the corridors, Draco, who had just owled the note Dumbledore gave him, finally reached the Arithmancy classroom. He knocked softly. Professor Vector opened the door.

"Mister Malfoy, I thought you were still in the infirmary."

Draco immediately handed her the note.

Professor Vector read the note.

"Very well, you may go."

She went inside and Draco heard her announce to the class.

"Classes are suspended for today. You must go straight to your common room and wait for further instructions."

As he slowly walked towards the Dungeon where Potions classroom was situated, Draco's mind wandered back to the scene in the Forbidden Forest.

_'Goyle . . . dead . . . turned into a horribly grotesque dead tree. His bloodless face, mouth open in a silent scream, the black tar-like liquid flowed unchecked from the roots of the dead tree. Goyle's blood.'_

He closed his eyes, trying to shut the images away from him. But he could clearly hear Goyle's hoarse voice crying for help. '_Draco, help me, help me please. I must hide from them. Don't let them find me.'_

Draco heard footsteps. He opened his eyes and saw Professor Vector breathing down on him.

"Mister Malfoy what are you still doing outside? I've already instructed the Slytherins to go to your common room until further notice."

The witch gave him an ominous stare.

"The headmaster instructed me to hand Mr. Potter a note," Draco replied shakily, the images of Goyle's bloodless face remained in his head.

"Fine, but be sure to go to your common room after this."

Draco followed the professor as she hurried to the Potions classroom, where the Gryffindor sixth year students were waiting. Draco watched Professor Vector enter the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. He decided to linger outside the room, waiting for the professor to finish making her announcement.

When she was done making the announcement, she left in a hurry; she didn't even notice Draco, who was still waiting outside.

Barely a minute passed, when the door swung open and all the Gryffindors noisily came out of the room.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Seamus exclaimed loudly. "Trelawney fainted this morning and now Potions class is suspended. How bizarre is that?"

"I don't care," retorted Dean, grinning widely. He let out a loud whoop. "No potions today. Yeah!"

The others clapped and cheered, echoing Dean's sentiments. The Gryffindors left the dungeon in high spirits, talking boisterously.

Ron and Harry opted to remain inside the Potions classroom, waiting for Hermione. Ron was seated on Snape's chair, with both feet raised on the table and whistling a tune. Harry stretched his hands upwards into the air and yawned loudly.

"Potter."

Both Harry and Ron turned their gaze towards the door. Harry didn't looked surprised to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the door. Aside from Snape, he was the only who called him Potter, the rest always called him Harry. Harry remain seated, and merely looked questioningly at him.

Ron on the other hand stared at the Slytherin with disgust. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

In three long strides, Draco reached Harry's side, then he took a note from his robe. "Headmaster wants me to give this to you," he said flatly, his face expressionless, the note in his extended right hand.

Harry didn't reach out for the note, he did not trust Malfoy at all. He looked at the note like it was laced with Bubotuber Pus.

Draco had guessed what was going inside Potter's mind. He knew Harry didn't want to touch the note, thinking it might be some kind of a sick joke, and under normal circumstances, he would have smirked and made a sarcastic comment to goad Potter. He merely placed the note on Harry's table, then turned on his heels and headed towards the door.

"Hey, is this for real?" asked Ron.

Draco gritted his teeth and looked them straight in the eye.

"Hell no, that's my birthday invitation. Of course, it's for real. Believe it or not, I don't care, I did what I was told."

Without a backward glance, he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut, leaving the two staring at the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you think Professor Vector announced that all classes be cancelled?"

"I have no idea, Hannah." Hermione looked confused as well. She was walking along the sixth floor corridor with Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff, who was her classmate in Magical Cures.

"So, where you headed?" Hannah asked.

"I'll just drop by in the library to return some books."

Hannah smiled at her. "Well, I'm going to the Owlery. See you tomorrow then."

The Hufflepuff girl bounded up the stairways with her pigtails bobbing up and down.

Hermione passed Filch's office, looking straight ahead. She had barely reached the wide stairways that would lead down to fifth floor when her bag split and the contents spilled onto the floor in disarray.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" she said in exasperation.

Parchment, quills and books were scattered all over, and several bottles of ink rolled down the steps. Thankfully, none of the bottles were smashed.

"Good thing I've placed anti-break spells on the ink bottles or there would be ink all over the floor."

"Reparo!" Her bag became whole again. She dropped on her knees and frantically picked up the things. When she finished putting everything back in her bag, she went down the stairs to get the bottles of ink. "That's four . . . five . . . okay, all six complete."

Hermione straightened up and smoothed down her robes. Something wedged at the foot of the stairs caught her attention. She peered closely.

"Ron's mini sneakoscope keychain!" she gasped. "He'd been whining about losing this for almost a week now."

On bended knees, Hermione reached out her right arm to grab the sneakoscope. She barely closed her hand around the object when she heard a sound coming from the wall next to her. Standing up, she pressed her face close to the wall to listen.

"Now that that stupid boy been taken care of, we'll have to find a way to get to that Potter boy without raising Dumbledore's suspicion," a raspy voice hissed.

"The old fool will never know what hit him until it's too late."

Shocked, she clapped her hand to her mouth.

'_I've heard that voice before.' _

Hermione stiffened when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps coming closer towards the wall. Thinking the wall might be some kind of secret entrance, she looked around for a place to hide and find none.

_'I mustn't be seen!' _

Hermione backed up a few steps and dashed down the stairs, and nearly stumbled in the process. The wall slid open and a dark-robed figure stepped out, looked down the stairway and saw the browned-haired girl's retreating form.

Meanwhile, a loud voice boomed across the whole school.

"ALL STUDENTS PLEASE GO TO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY!" 

The students headed to the Great Hall, some looked confused.

"Hey, Sherylling, what's this all about?" Ernie MacMillan shouted at the Gryffindor Head Girl, who was leading the first years toward the hall.

"You'll soon find out, and it's Townsend to you," the Head Girl replied evenly.

"I hope it won't take too long," Ron muttered under his breath. When they entered the hall, it was already filled with the other students.

Within a few minutes, Hermione entered the Great Hall, looking breathless. Upon seeing Ron and Harry already seated at the table, she took a seat between the two.

"Listen, you'll never believe-" Hermione started saying, but Ron's words cut through the rest of what she was about to say.

"Guess who Dumbledore sent to deliver Harry a message?" Ron asked smugly.

"What message?" She looked at the two questioningly.

Before Harry could say anything, Dumbledore, along with Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Vector and Sinistra, entered the student-packed hall.

"We'll tell you later," Harry promised Hermione, who looked extremely anxious.

With Dumbledore looking extremely grave, the students began whispering to one another.

"In view of the seriousness of what has happened, we have decided that it would be best to cancel all classes."

He looked at them through his spectacle, this time there was not a slightest twinkle in his eyes. And his weathered face seemed old and beaten.

"It is of great sadness to inform the school that Mr. Gregory Goyle, a sixth year Slytherin has been found dead this morning after the Apparation Training class in the Forbidden Forest."

Several girls gasped loudly, stunned silence followed.

"We do not know who is responsible but we will find out." Dumbledore's voice was firm and determined.

At the Gryffindor table, Seamus and Dean were too shocked to speak. They were filled with regret at the way they made fun of Goyle's appearance just a few hours ago.

Ron had turned deathly pale; Goyle had been his partner in Potions for weeks, he never liked Goyle but he never wished for him to die. His shocked gaze fell on Harry, a realization dawning on him.

Harry and Hermione were both thinking the same thing. They looked at each other with a horrified expression.

"A month ago she made a prediction about someone dying horribly, and now Goyle is dead," Hermione whispered in a shaking voice.

She turned away and stared at the Slytherin table, observing the grief-stricken Slytherins. Malfoy had his head bowed, staring blankly at the floor while Vincent Crabbe was bawling his eyes out. Blaise Zabini looked teary eyed as he whispered something to Millicent Bulstrode, who kept on nodding. Hermione continued her scrutiny and noticed Pansy Parkinson seated at the farthest corner wearing a proud smirk on her face.

"She looked awfully pleased with the announcement," she whispered, as she continued gazing at the Slytherin girl.

Both Harry and Ron noticed Hermione's reaction and followed her gaze. To their surprise, Pansy Parkinson looked perfectly amused. Her expression was a startling contrast to the shattered look of the rest of the Slytherins.

Harry frowned.

"I'm sure that pug-face had everything to do with what happened to Goyle," Ron muttered with extreme dislike. "She's your partner in Potions, and she made you feel uneasy. You said so, yourself. Right, Harry?"

Harry grimly nodded. "She definitely knows something we don't."

Hermione said nothing. She happened to glance on the High Table and was taken aback by what she saw, she blinked, then looked again.

"Harry . . ." Hermione started saying in a low voice, her eyes still glued towards the High table.

"What is it?"

"Never mind."

She returned her scrutiny back to the Slytherin table.

_'Now that that stupid boy been taken care of, we'll have to find a way to get to that Potter boy without raising Dumbledore's suspicion. __The old fool will never know what hit him before it's too late.'_

Hermione remembered the voice and tried to remember where she had heard that voice before.

"Until this matter is resolved, Quidditch will be temporarily shelved and absolutely no one will be allowed to go to the Forbidden Forest alone. Apparition Training class will be resumed next week with strict supervision from Hagrid and one more instructor. Classes will be suspended tomorrow for Goyle's funeral."

Dumbledore's voice jolted Hermione from her reverie.

"You may all return to your respective common rooms."

After the announcement, the students dispersed from the Hall in silence and the Headmaster went to his office where a very distraught Mister and Mrs. Goyle were waiting.

"See you two later in the common room," Hermione called out before she left in a hurry.

"What's with her?" Ron grumbled, fumbling with his bag.

Harry shrugged.

"She's probably going to the library, you know how Hermione is."

When Harry stood up, something fell on the floor. It was the note Malfoy handed to him, he had almost forgotten about it. His brows furrowed into a frown, he bend to pick up the note. After scanning the content, he muttered, "Let's go."

Hermione hurried stealthily after the two figures in front of her. She maintained a respectable distance to avoid being caught following. They had just passed the Prefect's bathroom.

'_Where are they going?' _

Her eyes darted around her, there were no other students passing by.

'_Should I continue following them or should I tell Harry and Ron first?' _

She pressed her body near a dark corner to avoid being seen. The two stopped next to Boris the Bewildered statue, the wall slid open and they went inside.

She waited for a few minutes before going inside. It was quite dim, but she could make the outline of a long spiral winding staircase leading downstairs. She stood still and listened for any footsteps. Hearing nothing, she took a long deep breath then made her way down the stairs as quietly as she could. The hairs at the back of her neck stood up when she reached the end of the stairs. A chill ran over her spine and she couldn't help but shudder. Fear got the better of her. She decided to turn back and tell Harry and Ron about her discovery, when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. The last thing she heard was a cold mirthless laugh...

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_

A/N: Since the library, Filch's office and the Magical Cures Classroom location is unknown, I placed the two in sixth floor while the library in fourth floor.


End file.
